TheFirst
by Elensaa
Summary: A.U. Legolas returns to Mirkwood after the War of the Ring. Realizing what's missing in his life, he turns to a childhood friend. Not a SLASH! LEMON warning


Summary: A.U. Legolas returns to Mirkwood after the War of the Ring. Realizing what is missing in his life, he turns to a childhood friend. Not a SLASH! LEMON warning!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien does. But if I did, I would have married Legolas long ago and we'd have three kids by now. Hala is my own creation.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic here, so I hope you like it! No flames, please, but constructive criticism welcome! Review please! Told from Legolas' POV.  
  
The First.  
  
I have only been home for a few hours, but Father has already laid on a feast in my honour.  
  
As I enter the hall, all heads turn to me. I take my seat on my father's right. The Elves resume the feast.  
  
My eyes scan the crowd as I am served. I cannot see her. Why has she not come? My oldest friend is not here to welcome me home after my dangerous quest. As my spirits begin to sink, I see her in the doorway.  
  
All of a sudden, I cannot take my eyes off her. She looks so beautiful standing there, her long wavy brown hair spilling over her pale shoulders and tumbling down past her waist in a shining river, her clear blue eyes scanning the room for a seat, and her tall, slim body covered by a shimmering sheath of silver cloth, the dress flowing about her like light.  
  
I call a servant over.  
  
"Bring the Lady Halawaith over here, and set her a place next to me." I tell him.  
  
The elf bows and does as I have asked. As Hala takes her seat next to me, I look at her and smile.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you return safely, Legolas." She squeezes my hand and smiles back.  
  
I nod, to acknowledge her. "Why were you late?"  
  
"Oh, you know me! I can never be on time!" Hala laughs her bell-like laugh.  
  
I nod again. Hala is so free spirited! She is never early, or even on time, and she spends a lot of time dreaming. That is one of the reasons that made me want to be her friend all those centuries ago.  
  
As we dine, the restlessness I have been feeling over the past few months returns. I do not know what it is, so I hid it from the Fellowship, but Hala knows me too well.  
  
"What is the matter?" she asks.  
  
"Would you accompany me to the gardens? I feel like taking a walk." I say.  
  
Hala nods, and I take her hand, leading her outside and into the trees.  
  
We walk in silence for a time, until I decide to tell Hala my trouble. Turning to her, I am surprised, for she is trying to suppress a laugh. She nods to a clearing on my left. Looking, I see two elves in the throes of passion, the moonlight caressing their skin and making it shine the way it did all those years ago. Hala and I were only elflings..  
  
~flashback~  
  
Hala and I were trying to smother our silent giggles as we watched the elves make love. We had been walking and had stumbled across them.  
  
"I think we should go," I whisper to Hala, turning to her.  
  
She nods and follows me away. After a while, we sit on a fallen log.  
  
"I wonder what it would be like to make love?" I say.  
  
"If you like, I will be your first someday." Hala murmers, placing her soft had in mine.  
  
I look at her and see a slight flush on her cheeks. I'm touched by what she has offered me, so I nod. "I would like that very much."  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"Ooh, I feel like a naughty elfling again!" she whispers.  
  
I look at Hala, the light from the moon and stars shining on her hair, her hand, velvety soft in mine. I realize what this restless feeling is. I still have not made love. And I yearn to. With Hala.  
  
"Hala, do you remember the offer you made to me the first time we saw.." I gesture at the elves.  
  
Confusion flits briefly across her face, soon replaced by remembrance.  
  
"Yes." She whispers, breathing slightly faster.  
  
"If the offer is still open, I would like to take you up on it." I whisper.  
  
She smiles. "Of course!"  
  
Back in my room, I lock the door, before turning to see Hala standing in the middle of the chamber. Once again, I am struck by her beauty.  
  
Moving over to her, I wrap my arms around her slim waist and lean down to kiss her full red lips. The kiss is long and gentle. Hala's lips are soft, and when I run my tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entrance, she grants it immediately, opening her mouth to me. I push my tongue in, and am immediately amazed by the sweetness of her mouth. My tongue brushes hers and I moan softly into the warm sweetness of her mouth.  
  
I feel her hands undoing the ties on my shirt and I help her to pull it off. Her hands gently stroke my chest before moving to untie my leggings. As Hala and I strip them off, I realize that she is still wearing her dress. I pull her towards me and push the dress off her shoulders. I watch as it falls, feasting my eyes upon the creamy, smooth skin revealed. I wonder what it would feel like to touch her slim, beautiful body?  
  
Finally, I can stand wondering no more, and pull her flush against me, kissing her again. Her skin is like velvet against mine! After a few moments, I break the kiss, and pick her up. Carrying her to the bed, I gently lay the perfection in my arms sown, before joining her on the bed.  
  
Although I have never done this before, something is telling me what to do. I swiftly kiss her upon the lips again, before trailing kisses across her cheek until I reach her ear, which I suck upon. Hala gasps below me, and every time I touch the very tip of her ear with my tongue, she shudders.  
  
I feel Hala move below me, and her lips suddenly touch my shoulder. She kisses it, before beginning to suck upon it. I do not know why, exactly, but that one small thing causes me to lose my senses. All I can focus on, is those warm lips and sweet tongue caressing my skin.  
  
That loss of senses is all Hala needs. She pushes me onto my back, and straddles my hips. I can feel my arousal pressing into her stomach.  
  
"Hala, what..?" I begin. She silences me with a kiss.  
  
I surrender to her, I am in no state to protest, as most of my coherent thoughts have fled. I sink deeper into the feelings that Hala creates inside of me.  
  
She leaves my lips and traces kisses along my jaw, leaving behind a warm trail that makes my skin tingle.  
  
When she reaches my ear, Hala spares just enough time to kiss my ear lobe, pulling a shuddering gasp from me.  
  
She resumed trailing kisses, but this time down my neck and across my collar-bone, before dipping her tongue to the hollow of my neck. I can't help but moan and grab her hips to try to steady myself.  
  
Hala continues to kiss her way down my body, stopping briefly to suck the skin around my navel, circling the skin the skin around it once with her tongue, before dipping into my navel with her tongue.  
  
I can take it no more. I know that she can feel my hardness against her stomach.  
  
"Please..Hala..please! I can't stand it! Take me! Now! Please.." I gasp.  
  
I watch as Hala positions herself above me, smiling. I attempt to regain some control and hold her slim hips in order to guide her, but as she settles down upon me, with my hardness within her soft warmth, I lost myself. All that matters is Hala, moving on me.  
  
Minutes seem like hours, and after several of those long minutes, I cry her name, release myself and relax, riding the waves of ecstasy that set mt nerves aflame. Moments later, Hala comes and I watch her in delight through the haze of my release.  
  
With a soft cry of "Legolas" in that melodious voice, Hala arches her back back and throws back her head. I can see the pale smooth column of her neck clearly as her hair tumbles down behind her in a dark river of silk. On Hala's beautiful face is an expression of pure bliss.  
  
After a moment, she moves off me and lies next to me, breathing hard.  
  
"Thank you." I whisper, pulling her into my arms, feeling her velvety skin against my own.  
  
"And thank you." She whispers in reply, pulling the sheets up to cover us, before snuggling closer to me.  
  
As I begin to fall asleep, I realize something which only now reveals itself to me.  
  
"Hala?" I murmer.  
  
"Mmm..yes?" she asks, her breath tickling my neck and sending shivers down my spine.  
  
"I love you." I tell her.  
  
"I love you too, Legolas." She replies.  
  
Soon after, we fall asleep in each others' warm and loving embrace.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it! I've never written one of those before. Please, please, please review! 


End file.
